


Bad time, Chiaki.

by maligknight



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M, Pokemon GO - Freeform, crack? but not like purposefully crack it's just not the ending you'd expect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 15:03:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8537653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maligknight/pseuds/maligknight
Summary: Well, now Hajime was confused. If she was looking at an already taken picture of him, why would she need him to stand still? Either way, Hajime defensively scowls at her and his voice squeaks, an octave higher than it usually is - especially in situations like this.





	

Hinata looks down to his partially naked body with puffed cheeks, slowly finishing pulling his white shirt off. He’d always been self conscious of his body - and even with the one that he trusted the most, this feeling of himself still didn’t differ.

They had done this plenty of times; he and Nanami. So this time should be no different, he would hope.  He had always wondered himself how Chiaki could manage just showing herself to him like that. Maybe she got that confidence from the thousands of dating simulators she’d brag about playing. He’d have to ask her later.

Either way, they were going to do this. Hajime’s the one who asked, after all, so it’d be rude of him to back out suddenly. He asked her, so he had to do it. He shakily inhales, throwing his dress shirt and tie across the room into a heap of clothing near the bedside, and slowly turning around to face his girlfriend.

“Ok, I’m r—“ Whatever he had been saying was cut off by a phone camera being directly pointed at him. To be more specific, pointed directly at his chest. He shrieks, snapping his legs shut and instinctively wrapping his arms around his body.

“C-Chiaki! W-What the-!?” His entire body burns bright red as he looks to her angrily. She knows he’s self conscious about himself, so why would she take _photos?_ Unless she hated him…?

“Hajime.” She only said that, her attention still to her sparkling pink phone. She glared pretty intently on whatever she was looking at. Probably a picture of his chest, _oh my god-_

“Stand still for a sec.”

Well, now Hajime was confused. If she was looking at an already taken picture of him, why would she need him to stand still? Either way, Hajime defensively scowls at her and his voice squeaks, an octave higher than it usually is - especially in situations like _this_.

“W-What are you d-doing!?”  He squeaks, gripping his shoulders tighter. The harder he presses, the more that small, bright red marks appear in his skin. He should loosen his grip a bit. 

“Hajime.” She sad his name again, her voice completely calm - unlike his. She seems completely unfazed by his current state, which is odd, considering she’s taking a photograph of him.

“There’s a Pikachu on your chest, Hajime.” And the lingering tension that was in the room shattered within an instant. Hajime lets out a little grunt in confusion, before relaxing the vice grip he had with his shoulders and laughing awkwardly. His voice still high pitched, at this point, cheeks burning red.

“I-O-Oh..” He stutters out awkwardly, watching her attention not at all waver from her phone. He slowly turns away and lets out a sigh of relief - albeit, having your girlfriend playing on her  _phone_ instead of getting ready for this wasn't that much better.

 

_Maybe he should just…wait until she's done with that._

**Author's Note:**

> Anyway, I know I live more of a komahina life but...I genuinely couldn't resist the urge. Anyway, they were supposed to do the do but Chiaki's Pokemon Go was a mood buster.


End file.
